


Sverige

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Случайно была Швеция.





	Sverige

Я вижу блеклые туманы  
Пургою речку занесли;  
А ветры, словно крепко спьяну,   
Пригнули первые цветы. 

Ее глаза подобны небу,   
А губы - алой розы шелк;   
И знаю, к этой королеве   
Напрасно свататься пришел. 

Ее нарядам нету равных -   
Все украшенья изо льда;   
А волосы, пожалуй, мягче   
Ее персидского ковра. 

Непостоянная погода,   
То солнце, то туманы вьюг   
Соткали странный и чудесный   
Полуночно немой уют.


End file.
